the_menune_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Menune
Menune Menune is the name of the world, and the main setting for this fantasy universe. There are many worlds in this universe, but Menune is the one that features the most. Menune is home to many different creatures and races such as Humans, Dwarves, Sun, Snow and Dark Elves, Orcs, Dragons and much, much more. On the surface of Menune are various different continents, which house the many different races of the world. = The Continents There are many different continents on the world of Menune, this section of the article shall cover those known so far. Narador Narador is one of the three main continents of Menune, and is located directly south-west of Dwemalar. Narador serves as the primary home of the humans of the world, and in typical human fashion, they have run rampant on it. The land of Narador is split into three main areas: Northern Narador, Southern Narador and the Great Expanse. The northern section of Narador is where human civilization truly thrives, and is home to many different provinces such as Cendall, Valaeron, Chalois and Noxxara. Northern Narador was once ruled by the mighty Empire of Chalois for many, many centuries, until a massive war broke out between the different provinces, and the Empire itself collapsed. The south of Narador is not as densely populated by human civilization as the north, and is also a fair bit smaller. The lands of the south are much more harsh than those of the north, so towns, cities and other settlements are few and far between. Some of the provinces of Southern Narador are: Lasonia, Archaeda and The Zothran Rainforest. The Great Expanse is a massive desert region that acts as a natural barrier between the north and south of Narador, and is actually a larger area than each of them. This desert is an extremely harsh, dangeorus and unforgiving place. Only a few towns and cities are dotted about it's outskirts, and even those have a reputation for being lawless cesspits. However, there are rumors of ancient, powerful cities that lie within the heart of the Expanse, though none who have gone to find them have ever returned. The origins of the Great Expanse are a topic of great dispute. It's sheer size and hostility, coupled with the claims of various scholars and researchers that a desert of this size shouldn't exist in this part of the world lead some to believe that it is not natural at all, but who can know for certain? Karalas Karalas, another of the three main continents of Menune, is a large continent that serves as the primary home for the Elves of Menune, as well as the cat-like Karakassi. The northern end of this continent is located directly to the east of Dwemalar. Like Narador, Karalas can be split into three different main areas, these are: Solaria, Lunaria and Roth'Eran. Solaria is the region of Karalas comprising the central-most regions of the continent, spreading from the edge of the Roth'Eran forests in the north, to the Sun's Barricade in the south. Solaria is the largest of the three major regions on the continent's mainland, and is mainly comprised of a large desert known as The Sun-Touched Sands. This land is also the main home of the Sun Elves, and houses their capital city: Zen'Solari, which also acts as the current seat of power for the Elven Empire. Another point of interest in Solaria is the Vault of the Forgotten Emperor, which houses the remains of Velekh, the last Dark Elf Emperor. Roth'Eran is the name of the large, snowy region located to the north of Solaria. It is comprised of many snowy mountains, dense forests and tundra. Roth'Eran is home to the Snow Elves and their capital: Khor'Daluur. Lunaria, home of the Dark Elves, is the region of Karalas to the southern end of the continent, that is walled off by the Sun's Barricade. Lunaria is a land of dense jungle forests and swamps, many of which are tainted and poisonous due to the demonic nature of the region. The ancient capital of the Dark Elves, Zan'Lunari, can also be found to the southern end of this region, within a large, tainted swamp region known as The Deadmyre. Another point of interest is the large forest just south of the Barricade known as the Mourning Forests. In ancient times, this forest acted as a natural barrier for the Dark Elves, and the connection they once had with the forest even caused it to come to life and defend their elven kin. Dwemalar The continent of Dwemalar is located between the continents of Narador and Karalas and is home to the Dwarves of Menune. The Dwarves dwell mainly within massive, sprawling cities located deep beneath the surface of Dwemalar, though there are some cities built above the surface on rare occasions. There are no traditional provinces on Dwemalar, instead there are the cities and one large capital city which is governed by a 'High King' who oversees the entirety of Dwemalar and its' cities. The other cities do have their individual leaders, but even those in power are still below the High King. Goldmountain City is the capital city of Dwemalar, and the oldest standing on the continent, and is home to the High King of the Dwarves. The city itself is built within the mountain that it is named after. At the top of the city in the peak of the mountain is the High King's chamber. It is within here that the High King and representatives from the other cities make decisions for Dwemalar on each city's behalf. Obsidaar, the Obsidian City, is the second oldest in Dwemalar. It is located in the north-west of the continent, built within and below a great mountain of obsidian. According to legend, Obsidaar was originally founded by one Dwarf named Daarak. Daarak was said to have been one of the first Dwarves to leave Goldmountain due to overcrowding and on his travels he discovered a mountain made almost entirely of obsidian, an immensely hard, durable and rare type of stone that is normally only found deep within the earth. Once word of Daarak's discovery had spread, more and more people arrived at the mountain to help with construction of the city.